


Another Choice

by IAmTheUltimateGleek



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheUltimateGleek/pseuds/IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the opposing armies stood one person. One who had the power to bring the leaders to a complete and utter stand still. A young princess who they both called sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Choice

War was meant to be a loud. There was suppose to be a clashing symphony of fallen souls and blades trembling against one another. The battle field was suppose to stained with the color of those who fought for their cause. Those who defended their homes.

Yet not even a drop of blood had fallen yet.

No one moved or spoke a word. Each side patiently stood, awaiting for their commanders to give any sign. Whether it be for a fallback or charge.

But neither did. For both looked as though they were frozen in time.

Between the opposing armies stood one person. One who had the power to bring the leaders to a complete and utter stand still. 

A young princess who they both called sister.

"Over here!"

"Return to us!"

Red eyes fluttered back and forth between the set of out stretched palms. One covered in armor as dark as the night, the other painted with the color of the blood that ran cold beneath her skin.

"Onee-sama!"

"Onee-chan?"

Two voices. But they werent so different in terms of desperation.

This wasnt what she had ever wanted.

"KAMUI"

The princess drew her foot back in fear at the sight if them. Those who had the audacity to call themselves her family. The ones who had lied for so many years.

How could they be from the blood of the monster she had seen?

The king...Garon...he was no father to her. He murdered her birth father before her very eyes. He stole her away. He kidnapped her from everything she could have grown to love. 

He knew all this time, and so did they.

"KAMUI"

Another voice.

To her right stood the fleet from where the princess would have grown up. The soldiers were looking at her with pleading expressions matching those of her blood family.

Blood siblings...

Ryoma. Hinoka. Takumi. Sakura.

Would she have loved them like her Nohr siblings had she not been stolen? Would she have memories of them all training and laughing with one another? Would they have held her when she cried at night fearing the monsters lurking beneath her bed? Would they have tutored her in the subjects that caused her grief and chased her when she begged to play? 

Would they have treated her like a sister if she had been stolen from Nohr and brought into their home?

Kamui's feelings were becoming erratic, her pulse was increasing along with the tightness constricting her heart. It was too much. Everything. What had only been a few seconds in time felt like years of her body being beaten against.

She didn't even realize that her hands were shaking until Camilla's voice called for her again.

"Little princess?"

The Nohr heirs almost fell back at the sight of the tears streaming from their beloved sister's face.

That look in her eyes...it was something akin to a frightened animal who was being cornered.

"You knew. All this time...you all knew..."

Marx felt the entire weight of his army's eyes on his back. But before his expression could give away his shock, a snarl fell from his lips.

"What did they tell you Kamui?! What lies have they spoken?!"

Elise had unintentionally moved to Leon's side at the sound of her oldest brother's voice. Never had she heard him sound so frightened and infuriated. Never had she seen him worried.

"Is what they have said true?! Did you all know!"

Camilla faired much worse then her siblings. Between the twitching of her eyes and the murderous looks she directed back at the red armored class of heathens, her gaze couldnt stay off of Kamui's form. Her little sister was in pain. Her beloved, precious, little Kamui was hurting from something of their own doing.

"Kamui-"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH."

Silence. Not one form moved, except for Kamui who continued to feel the pressure along her head increasing after every quiet beat.

Marx stared directly at Ryoma. Speaking clearly and loudly enough for all to hear, but more importantly the Hoshido heirs.

"Father and the former king of Hoshido had been in works of a possible treaty when you were only 3 years of age. He died while within our territory and-"

Hinoka's pegasus charged forward slightly at her rider's evident rage.

"He died by your king's hand and you scum walkers kidnapped our sister!"

Elise took a step forward though Leon's words over powered the girl's own.

"WE gave Kamui a family to actually care for her! You had nearly 16 years to act upon her living in Nohr, but instead you continued to wage war against our kingdom!"

"A war you filthy Nohrians stared in the first place!"

Camilla pulled her axe from along its back holster and met the Hoshido's oldest daughter's gaze.

"I dare you to open your mouth again you pathetic excuse for a-"

"You unforgivable piece of-"

"Silence!"

Kamui spoke with such malice that neither group knew what to think.

Marx was quick to speak again though.

"Had we not treated you like our own though Kamui? You are our sister, blood means nothing when it comes to you being our family."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

A spark ignited off of Ryoma's sword as he drew it up. 

"You will fight us all if you wish to steal Kamui away again!"

He had had enough of talking and was preparing to duel for what he had lost years ago. 

All of Hoshido's clan refused to suffer another loss so soon after their mother's earlier death.

Nohr too looked as though they were ready to fight, but before either side could make any sort of call Kamui walked forward.

Not leaning towards either as her feet began to move. Slow steps at first. Then suddenly bare feet were sprinting. Faster and farther until the realization of her retreating form registered to both families.

"KAMUI!"

The princess let her name fall on deaf ears. She ran faster and faster. She could feel the wind catching up as Hinoka and Camilla flew towards her. One on their pegasus the other with her dragon. The rest were not far behind her she was sure. But none would find her the moment her form reached the forrest border. 

She was done being a piece for their game.

Her future was not to be defined by their words. If they wanted a war they could have it. They could have all of the territory, their weapons, their kingdoms, and their lies.

They could have anything now.

But not her.


End file.
